Cold Day
by Incurable
Summary: The war has ended. Celebrations are cast upon the whole world, but for some, loved ones have been lost. OneShot.


Cold Days

Harry walked along the cold stone path, tracing his steps he had walked many times before. His days seemed a lot longer and slower than it had been at his wonderful days at Hogwarts.

His days at Hogwarts seemed like a memory from a history book from hundreds of years ago, for a lot had happened in a short period of a year. The war had ended with himself alive and the Dark Lord vanished forever. A happy little ending for most people. People all over the world celebrated the news of the defeat, marking every front page of the newspapers. These tabloids though only spoke of victory and glory, not of the hurt and pain cause to those people who had lost many loved ones through the unspeakable war.

As Harry passed the large cold stones that surrounded him, he noticed that the grass held a sad and gloomy look. It's tips seemed neglected and deprived of proper caring, letting the weeds take over it's once plush green foliage. Whenever he entered this strange cold place, the life and energy around the yard began to go into mourning. The clouds would gather together, animals would not be seen and life itself was just … dead.

Harry reached his two best friends and smiled from one to the other. It felt good again when he knelt in between them, like he would do when they use to laze around the lake at Hogwarts. Harry craved for their company when he was apart from them and spent all his spare time with them.

Harry looked at his dear friend Hermione. It intrigued him how she changed dramatically from famous nosy book worm, to an independent and strong intelligent woman. She was a very brave girl, and Harry could honestly say he was proud to be her friend.

Ron on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit. Which was a good thing, because it kept Harry clinging to his old-day memories, and looking upon the days when Ron would make Harry laugh so much, it felt like he had ran for kilometers on end. He too, was another person that Harry was proud to know.

Harry gave himself another smile. He began to unfold the lunch basket that he had packed for himself and friends. Hermione had previously been on a meat diet and knew that she would be more than happy to eat a salad. As he pulled it out, he placed it in front of her and smiled. Harry had introduced to Ron peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and this was one of his latest crazes. He passed it to Ron's side and smiled to him to. He loved being in the company of his friends. Harry didn't go without a day seeing them, they were a part of his daily routines, they were his life.

As he looked up, he saw Mr Weasley waiting patiently for his beloved wife to visit. Mr Weasley was another one to admire, with his strange fascination with muggle technology. Beside him was Bill, a strong minded Weasley he fought bravely in the war. Harry knew that Ms Weasley would probably drop by today for she could never stay away for too long. Ms Weasley had changed dramatically after the war. She was no longer the happy, plump lady that Harry grew to trust like a mother, but she had now become very thin and fragile, her eyes were hollow and showed as if she had lost something precious that could never be returned.

Harry thought that he should drop by the house just to give a hello to the rest of the family and to see how they were all going.

Harry had seemed to grow far apart from any other human interaction as far as his friends went. He promised them and himself that he would spend every spare minute with them of his free time, and that was something he was not going to break. For some reason now, he seemed to cherish every second with them, and found it very hard to leave them when moon came up.

A hand rested on his shoulder which frightened Harry a little, causing him to jump.

"You mustn't hang on to the past Harry."

Harry looked up to see a very old face looking down at him. This face had seemed to protect him throughout the past few years. He had always stayed by his side, even when there were times when Harry would just explode and take everything out on him.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry looked down as in shame. This was not the first time Dumbledore had stumbled across him amongst his dear friends.

"Professor? Dear boy, you are not even in school anymore, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Albus." Dumbledore looked down towards Harry, hoping to see a smile leave the young boys lips, but a smile never did.

"To call you Albus would drain the precious memories of the times when we use to call you 'Professor Dumbledore'." Replied Harry at all the stone masses that surrounded him. Before the war, Harry was sure that this clearing was a lot more smoother than it was now.

"We?" asked Dumbledore. He wasn't quite sure why he asked this question, he knew who the 'we' would be.

"Ron and Hermione of course." Replied Harry. Again he looked at one to the other and wondered if they would enjoy the food he laid out in front of them. The insides of his stomach burnt with loneliness and Harry cringed at the thought of having to leave his friends once again.

"Come dear friend, it's getting cold." With that, Dumbledore placed a firm grip around Harry's arm and heaved him up.

Harry turned around and walked alongside Dumbledore.

"I am sure they are resting peacefully." Said Dumbledore in a sorrow tone.

"I hope they are." Replied Harry, looking at the lonely gravestones of his dear friends.

Before leaving, Harry removed the dying rose that lay before each of his best friends and placed a single white rose to show that they're friendship would last an eternity.


End file.
